


Weekend Visit

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Derek is Stiles Father, Extremely Underage, Felching, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Watersports, piss drinking, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - Square 11: Age DifferenceKinktober 2018 - Day 26: Smiling/LaughterPrompt: anonymous said: Sorry for my bad English, I'm from Brazil and I'm not fluent in your language, but I came to send you a prompt. derek stiles single father, from cute 6/7 year old boy. derek is jackson's best friend who have a beautiful dog that always gets excited to see the little boy. Jackson and Derek encourage play between the boy and the dog, they always masturbate together watching the puppy fuck the boy and then both and dog piss and cum inside the boy to mark territory e derek love felching with the boy





	Weekend Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. Don't be that person.

Stiles can't stop running around the room in excitement when Derek tells him that his ‘uncle’ Jackson is coming to stay for a few days and bringing along his heeler, Sir Barks. Stiles has loved that dog ever since Jackson first got him a year ago, was overjoyed when he was allowed to name the puppy. Derek couldn't help but smile at his son, happy that the boy was happy.

Soon enough, there was the sound of a car pulling up, doors opening and closing, and then Jackson was letting himself in. He wasn't really Derek's brother, but they'd grown up together, were as good as. Certainly they were closer to one another than to either of their own families, although that may have to do with the secrets they share. Derek accepts a hug from Jackson, both of them laughing when Stiles plasters himself to Jackson's thigh. Jax whistles and Barks comes bounding in, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Stiles lets out an ear piercing squeal when he sees the dog, and Jax can barely close the door behind him before Barks is shoving his way past and straight for the boy. 

They laugh more when Barks tumbles Stiles to the floor, Stiles giggling enough that they know he wasn't hurt. The laughter tapers off though when Barks begins to lap at Stiles’ face, both of them focusing on the way the boy opens his mouth, letting the dog lick sloppily into it, trying to twine his tongue with Barks’.

“Well, guess the show's gonna start right away then.” Jackson's voice comes out lower than normal, and a quick glance shows he's already chubbing up in his jeans, which is just fine with Derek, because he's right along with him. 

“I'll just get the blinds. Make yourself comfortable.” Derek makes sure everything is drawn, flicking on the overhead light so the room is plenty bright. Stiles is still giggling as he crawls along next to Barks, further into the living room. Derek had moved all the tables out in anticipation of this weekend wanted to make sure the area was safe for Stiles and Barks to play in. Jax is settled on the sofa when Derek moves around to join him, pants already open and cock out, one hand stroking it. “Thanks for waiting for me, dick.”

“Hey, it's not like anything's really started yet.” Jackson leans over and bumps Derek's shoulder, humming appreciatively when Derek pulls his own cock out and begins toying with his foreskin. Another peal of laughter has them both turning to face into the living room, eyes settling on the scene in front of them.

Stiles and Barks are in the middle of the room, and Stiles has lost the pajama bottoms he'd been wearing. Him and Barks are rolling around on the floor, Barks still licking at Stiles’ mouth and throat boy doing his best to keep up with the dog. Every once in awhile, they can spot the flash of black snugged up tight between the boy's pert asscheeks. 

“You plugged him?”

“Yeah, he's been working up to it. Wanted to be able to play all the way with Barks, was still pretty mad about how we said no last time.” Jackson's eyes are wide in his face, tongue darting out to lick his lips before turning back to the boy and dog. They can see Barks’ red rocket begin to poke out of his sheath, and both men return to stroking their cocks. It's not long at all before Stiles rolls over onto his hands and knees, laughter dripping free as Barks moves behind him and noses at his ass.

“Woof woof, I'm a dog, see Unc'a Jax?” 

“Yeah baby, I see. Are you a good puppy?”

“Yep! The bestest!” Jackson smiles at Stiles and the boy's attention turns to his father. “Daddy can I take it out now? Sir Barks wants to give me butt kisses!”

“Of course baby, do you need me to help you?”

“Nu-uh, I can do it!” Stiles is practically yelling in his excitement and he scoots to his knees, hands reaching behind him to pull at the handle on the plug.

“Careful baby, remember to twist it.” Stiles nods, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he concentrates on twisting and pulling until the plug audibly pops free. The boy tosses it aside and then gets back on his hands and knees, turning so his tiny ass is facing them. Soon he's laughing and whispering that it tickles when Barks pushes his nose between the boy's cheeks. Derek is leaking now and he can see that Jackson is too, both of them gasping when Barks’ tongue comes out and licks up Stiles’ crack, from his empty little ball sack to the top of his hole. The boy moans obscenely and both of them stroke themselves a little harder.

Derek starts to fondle his own balls as Barks laves at his son's hole, thick dog tongue leaving glistening trails of saliva as he eats the boy out. His doggy cock is fully unsheathed now, hanging red and angry looking, dripping thin come onto the floor. He laps at the boy for a few minutes before he runs out of patience, shifting so he's completely straddling Stiles’ small body, hips humping as he tries to aim his cock. Boy and dog are both whining as he continues to miss, and Derek gets up to help. He pats the dog's head with one hand while he grabs its cock with the other. He can't resist ducking his head down, sucking on the end for a few seconds, enjoying the taboo taste before he shifts it, putting the tapered tip against Stiles’ stretched out hole. Barks takes over from there, humping forward and burying himself to the hilt on the first thrust. Stiles cries out at that.

“Okay baby?”

“Yeah, daddy, it - it's just so fast and wet. More than your finger and my super special butt toy.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No-no. Feels good.” Stiles is smiling even as his small body is rocked by Barks’ speedy thrusts.

“Okay baby.” Derek pets Stiles’ hair, watches from up close for another few seconds to make sure there's no tearing. Everything seems okay and Derek takes a second to retrieve the lube from his pocket, dripping more between them and watching the veiny cock push it inside with each thrust. “Jax, you really should come down here, the view is so much better.”

Derek can hear Jackson's breathy 'yeah’ just before he hears the squeak of sneakers on the flooring, but he can't bring himself to look away. Jackson's dick enters his line of sight when the other man kneels on the opposite side of the pair from him, his hand stroking over it furiously.

“Fuck Der, this is hotter than even my imagination could picture.” Derek hums his agreement, his own lubed up hand working over his cock. They watch as Barks’ small knot begins to form, popping in and out of Stiles’ hole the boy moaning and drooling. A glance shows Derek that his kid is grinning, face dopey looking as he does his best to rock back into Barks’ thrusts. The dog gives one final, hard push, and they can hear the way his knot pops inside and stays there, can see the pulsing of it as it spreads Stiles wide.

“Oh fuck, so hot.” Jackson's cock is angry red and throbbing and Derek watches him shuffle up towards Stiles' head. “Hey baby, wanna help Uncle Jax out? Come on, open your mouth. Good boy, suck on my special tip baby.” Derek has to squeeze the base of his own cock to stop from coming as he watches his son suckle his best friend's dick, sees the ropes of come start spurting into his boy's mouth, spilling out the sides when he can't keep up with swallowing.

By the time Jackson is done, Barks is giving little tugs, his puppy knot deflating rapidly as he pulls free in a rush of thin come. Derek's cock is throbbing with the need for release and he gently pushes Barks out of the way, lining himself up and slipping the head of his cock into his boy, careful not to go farther than the flared part, knowing the rest is still too thick. He keeps as still as he can, engulfed in the warm wet, and uses his hand to stroke his shaft, moaning brokenly when he finally pulses out his own release, filling his son further. 

Derek doesn't pull out right away, knows his son isn't expecting him too, is waiting for the rest like the good boy he is, little hole mouthing at his softening cock. It takes a minute, but he finally feels the tingle in his cock that proceeds the hot stream of piss. He can see that Stiles is still suckling at Jackson too, hears the splashing as his friend fills his son's mouth with another warm stream. Not one to be left out now that his cock has retreated and he can smell what the men are doing, Barks wanders over and lifts his leg, marking Stiles back and ass with his own claim of piss. There's a puddle forming under Stiles’ cheek as he fails to swallow everything Jackson has for him, but Derek doesn't worry about the mess. Instead he pulls out, his cock still dripping his own urine. 

Derek is quick as he bends down, sealing his mouth over his son's hole, tongue delving into the stretched rim to scoop out a mouthful. He groans at the combined tastes of piss and doggy come and his own release. He's aware of Jackson shuffling over, still on his knees, and he lets himself be drawn up into a kiss, passing the messy mouthful back and forth a few times before watching Jackson swallow it. He bends back down and sucks another mouthful free, spending less time pushing it into Jackson's mouth and watching his friend twist and lean down, shoulder landing in his own puddle of piss as he draws Stiles up into a sloppy kiss, giving the boy the mouthful. Derek smiles at the bright expression on his son's face as he swallows the load. They spend another few minutes like this, Derek sucking his son's ass clean and then sharing it with them before they all rise, stripping away the rest of their messy clothes before he scoops Stiles up and they all retreat to the bedroom.

Once they're settled in bed and he and Jax have each received a sloppy kiss from Stiles, they settle in for a long nap, Barks curled up over their feet. He smiles again, happy to have his friend here, excited for the rest of the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
